


Mando&Son Ficlets

by cripplingmoon



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is a little shit sometimes, Cute, Found Family, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mando catches some feelings, Mando has a bad dream, Soft Mando, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingmoon/pseuds/cripplingmoon
Summary: A set of 50 prompts about our favorite family!
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character
Comments: 41
Kudos: 162





	1. 01. first

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully be updating this daily! I found a prompt list and I made some already for a different fandom and I couldn’t resist doing them for Mando and his green bean son!
> 
> Here is the list!  
> https://trickormemes.tumblr.com/post/169116625220/one-word-writing-prompts-send-me-a-number-1-thru

01\. — first

There were _not_ many firsts for a baby that is 50 years old. He secretly counted his blessings that the child wasn’t a lot of work in other aspects you would expect out of a child. Sleeping, on the other hand, was a whole other challenge. 

The Mandalorian wasn’t one to complain but he would admit it made sleeping difficult when he would hear a quiet cry coming from the cockpit. He would sigh silently and head up the ladder to pick up the child and hold him until his eyes got heavy. Dyn would murmur about past adventures to get him back to sleep.

This process seemed to happen more frequently now and Dyn was worried that it was becoming a habit. 

So one night, in a last ditch effort, he didn’t place the child in his basket, he brought the child into his bunk. He laid on his side and placed the child’s blanket next to him and placed the child Down gently, tucking the soft fabric around him. Faster than he had seen, the child let out a content peep and drifted off to sleep. Dyn shook his head and closed his eyes, noting that his helmet wasn’t as comfortable as his arm but if it meant the child was safe and happy, it was Ok. Without so much as a stir, the child slept all through the night. 

Dyn considered this a first.


	2. 02. kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist writing another one!

Dyn studied the man in the co-pilot seat quietly as he made silly faces at the child in his basket. High powered giggles filled the small cockpit, both from the child and the other. The sights and sounds of those two together made the Mandalorians heart do foreign things, small skips or fast pitter-patters, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Worry was one emotion he knew for sure. But it was nice to see the child get along with someone else, he spent so much of his time attached to the Mandalorian. With a small smile, hidden by the helmet, he turned back around to watch the control panel. 

The younger man had been traveling with Dyn as an on board mechanic for some time now. Dyn was good at many things but good with the inner workings of spaceships was admittedly a weak point in his skill set. So he “hired” the mechanic to join him and take care of the ship and repair any damages. It definitely saved the Mandalorian some credits. He paid the mechanic some but staying on the ship and providing rations was a perk of the job. He did noticed more recently that the mechanic liked to spend more time with the Mandalorian, sitting with him while he flew the ship, watched him clean his guns and even noticed him waiting for Dyn to return from a job, eagerly waving at him from the opening. Dyn wanted to pretend he didn’t know what was going on....but he wanted to do a lot of things and sometimes things don’t happen the way we want. 

Finally, the squeals died down, the child was growing sleepy. “I’m gonna take him back and see if I can’t get him to sleep, yeah?” Dyn heard the man stand and pick up the child, cuddling him close. He was about to turn around to answer but something stopped him. The mechanic had leaned down and very softly, placed a kiss on the side of the Mandalorians helmet. He thanes the gods his face was covered and the mechanic couldn’t see his expression. He absolutely couldn’t deny his previous accusation now. He guesses as the old saying goes, if you can’t beat’em, join’em.


	3. 03. final

The Mandalorian groaned, looking down at the small child perched in his lap, prominently enough so the child heard him. Little floppy green ears wilted at the noise. “This is your final warning, stop.” 

The little green creature tilted his head to the side, the black charcoal marker frozen in its spot mere millimeters away from shining beskar. He was cursing the woman at the cantina that gifted it to the child. 

“Don’t,” the Mandalorian warned again. A small gleam of mischief twinkled in the child’s eye and he began scribbling on the beskar like his life depended on it. The adult groaned again for what felt like the hundredth time that day flipped on auto pilot and lifted the child up and over to the side where his basket set. “Stay put.” He scolds with very little seriousness. After he was sure the child wasn’t going anywhere he dropped down below and dug around until he found what he was looking for. 

Satisfied with the choice, he returned to the cockpit and placed the piece of chest plate in the child’s basket. It was an old piece of armor, no longer strong enough to protect the Mandalorian...but perfect for a baby to scribble on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume they have writing utensils in Star Wars? I don’t know that I’ve ever seen them but 🤷🏽 Hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. 04. numb

The Mandalorian is panicking. His right arm is not moving. It feels so heavy and no matter how many times he tries to lift it to grab his blaster it won’t budge. He curses as he watches the mudhorn rush at him, at least he isn’t trying to get the child. Mando looks at where the child just was but he was gone! He frantically looks around for the pod which is nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly, the mudhorn is right on him and before the giant horn shatters his skull, he jerks awake. His heart is pounding against his ribs and throat, frantic breathing fogs up the inside of his helmet. His clothes feel restrictive and hot. He was only dreaming... 

He tries to sit up, eager to check on the little one, but there is something, no, someone trapping his arm. He looks down at the mechanic next to him.

He is able to carefully move the man off his arm and scoot out of the bunk. The Mandalorian shakes his heavy appendage, gone numb from the weight. The pins and needles sensation feels strange under his clothes. 

As he climbs the ladder to check on the child, he lets his mind wander to the previous night. The mechanic came back late after enjoying a little free time at a cantina, a tiny bit drunker than the Mandalorian expected. He wasn’t angry or anything, but he notices the man gets a little more flirty when he is toasty. He remembers him crawling in the bunk with him and settling down on his outstretched arm. The bunk isn’t very big as it is, but the Mandalorian couldn’t bring himself to kick him out, so he settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I struggled a little with this one! More of our mechanic this time! I already have a few more planned out with him and I can’t wait to get yo them!


	5. 05. broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little story of how Mando met our mechanic and you learn his name!
> 
> Edit: changed some wording and fixed more mistakes I made. This hopefully flows a little better!

To say the Razor Crest was broken is an understatement. There was a gaping hole in the right side haul and he wasn’t sure how he was going to pay to get it fixed. Work with the guild has been better than ever and money was not hard to come by but this...this was going to be expensive. With a heavy sigh he turned on his heel and wandered towards a small town on a planet he was not sure the name of in a star system he has never heard of. He might as well enjoy a drink a two before all his saved credits go to fixing the Crest. 

The cantina was relatively quiet, which was a good thing because that meant less of a chance someone is going bother him. But when has luck ever been on the Mandalorians side? No sooner has Mando ordered a drink, a very handsome man has sat down across from him, he didn’t seem slightly younger than his self. 

“A Mandalorian?” He draws, his accent heavy from native speaking. The Mandalorian assumes he has lived here his whole life, a small village just like Mando before the war.

Mando fights the urge to roll his eyes and leave immediately. Just another person to make passive-aggressive remarks about him or his religion. “Very cool. I’ve actually studied your people and beliefs, your dedication to go beyond identity is truly amazing and admirable.”

Mando is a little surprised. He isn’t one for words to begin with and he isn’t sure how to process his reply. It is almost unheard of, people that actually appreciate his way of life and are not constantly asking, “what’s under the helmet?”, among others.

The mans ears and checks flush at Mandos silence. “I am sorry, I came on too strong. I guess a guy should introduce himself before he skips to second date talk.” He sticks out his hand across the table, his skin looks smooth despite the scars that run across his knuckles. “My name is Chic.” 

The Mandalorian doesn’t move at first, his brain still calculating the second date comment. The man moving his hand slightly closer finally shakes Mando out of his thoughts and he sticks his gloved hand out to meet the other and shakes. Chic has a firm grip and Mando admires that.

He doesn’t say his name despite the other offering his but Chic doesn’t seem to be bothered by the silance. “So,” the man starts, bringing his hand back to wrap around his own drink. “What brings you to Niharia? A stop on your never ending travels?”

The Mandalorian is unsure if he should answer, the guy doesn’t seem dangerous but Mando knows not to trust easy. “My ship is needing some repairs.” 

Chic’s eyes light up. “Are you looking for a mechanic?” 

The Mandalorian nods. 

“I know the perfect guy,” he says with a wink. He brings his drink up and downs the whole glass before he slams it back on the table. The Mandalorian is glad he is wearing a helmet. 

“Who?” 

Chic smiles and Mando feels his face heating up. “Me, and if you buy the parts I won’t charge you for the labor.” 

Now Mando is worried. When people do things for free, it’s never that easy. They always want something in return. Unfortunately, Mando has meet many people like that in his travels across the galaxies. “Why would you do that?” 

The man just smiles again, “I only have one condition. You take me with you. If I have to stay on this god forsaken planet a moment longer, I am going to blast myself into the abyss.”

The Mandalorian swears he has never been so unsure of himself in the presence of this man than he has in his entire life. He doesn’t get a chance to think before the man across from him is speaking again. “I will fix the ship for you when it needs repairing and in return you let me join you.”

He thinks hard as Chic put his hand out for the Mandalorian again. 

Ah hell, what does he have to lose. He sticks his hand out in return and shakes it firmly. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I feel like I want to include Chic in all these now even though it wasn’t my original plan. We will just see where the wind takes us. I try to read these out loud to my cat to catch mistakes but she isn’t very good at catching them so let me know if there are any glaring ones!


	6. 06 - wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cannot be trusted to finish anything. I’ve been gone for so long but I’ve been writing another story for FC5 and I’ve been getting inspired to write again. More Chic in this one and many more to come!

06\. — wings

It was really bold of Din to assume that this trip would be easy. In his travels, that’s never the case. 

Currently, Din and the child are sitting on some baron planet, waiting patiently, for the Razor Crest to be repaired. He can feel himself start to doze off, chin falling forward awkwardly on his chest. He is almost asleep when a shout jerks him awake. He looks for the noise and sees his travel partner currently kicking things across the wings of the Razor Crest. Din can hear him shouting obscenities and he rips broken pieces from the wing. 

He wonders if he should cover the child’s ears. 

Chic hollers out a few more words before he stops and continues to work again. Din shakes his head, never a dull moment. 

Din eventually nods off. 

A few hours later, a kick of his boot wakes him. Chic is standing over him, grease smudged over his cheek. The Mandalorian fights the urge to clean it off. “Can I take back what I said about doing this for free?” 

“No.” Is all Din gives him. 

The mechanic crosses his arms with a huff, “be more careful next time. It can only take so much.”

“Are you saying you can’t handle it?” Din stands and signals for the youngling to follow, leaving the other man red-faced and stuttering behind him. The Mandalorian can hear Chic stomping along a few steps back. The helmet hides his smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. 07 - melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a little googling about any songs from Mandalore. So if there isn’t such thing as what is referenced in this story I am sorry. I’m a loose canon and I follow my own rules...I guess.

07\. — melody

The Mandalorian is surprised at how quickly Chic takes to the Child, a bond grows fast and strong between them. 

In the beginning, when the small youngling joined the duo, he had kept them as separate as he could, not leaving them alone together without Din present. Fear sets heavy in his gut when strangers get too close. 

The younger man understood, the Child was the Mandalorians kin and he respected that. 

As the days pass however, he starts to trust the mechanic more, daring to leave them alone for longer and longer periods each time, until he eventually leaves the child with Chic. Occasionally he has to run some errands that may be a little more dangerous, leaving the Child in the mechanics care is the safest bet. 

Now, Chic helps the Mandalorian with caring for the Child. He feeds him when he cries for food, wipes away shed tears. They make a great team, Din admits. When the Mandalorian tells the younger man he doesn’t need to worry about the Child so much, he dismisses his comment, telling Din he wants to. 

Chic loves the Child, also. 

Auto pilot is set and Din is watching the void of space pass by. The cab in the Razor Crest is quiet, the hum and tings of the ship fall on deaf ears. A sound drifts up from the level below, dancing and swaying up the stairs, taking over the room. Din turns the pilots seat around and walks to the end to the stair opening. He sees Chic walking slowly across the floor, child swaddled in his arms, eyes fluttering closed. The melody is a familiar one, an old Mandalorian hymn. He wonders when the mechanic made time to learn the words. 

As quiet as possible, Din carefully sits just at the edge, thinking about his time as a youngling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy these!


	8. 08 - rules

08\. — rules

Compared to Din, the mechanic has absolutely no shame. Which isn’t say much because the Mandalorian has been fully covered since he was a young boy, so Chic walking around shirtless isn’t much of a stretch.

But it isn’t only that he walks around sparsely clothed sometimes, he also has a habit of speaking his mind to anybody, zero cares about disagreeing with the locals or picking fights. The Mandalorian has had to step in between Chic and some random ruffian a few times because he can’t keep his mouth shut. He just doesn’t know when to quit. 

Don’t get Din wrong, he admires the mechanics crassness, it has helped them a few times getting out of sticky situations, but Din isn’t always going to be around and he’s going to get himself killed. 

Like right now. 

Din is here luckily, the guy that Chic has offended is twice as large as the young man, burley, with nasty breath and eyes entirely too large for his face. 

The beast knocked into Chic and spilled his drink all over his shirt. The mechanic turned around, his eyes narrowed. 

“Are you going to say sorry, you smelly, inbred dianoga.”

The entire room of patrons turn towards the pair, hackles raising. Din shakes his head. He shoves a meaty hand at Chics wet chest. “What did you say to me boy?”

Chic opens his mouth to retort, “I said-“

Din takes a step around the younger, cutting him off. Gripping the others left shoulder, putting his back to the big guy. “ _Enough_.” He growls out. “We’re leaving.”

The Mandalorian turns Chic around and leads him to the door, out into the crisp atmosphere of the planet. 

Chic spins on him when Din lets go of his shoulder. “I can handle myself.”

Din keeps walking, dust kicking up from the dry terrain, he hears Chic following. “Clearly not, the guy was twice your size. Don’t be delusional about what you think you can or cannot handle.”

“What does it matter?” He bites back. Din stops dead, the mechanic bumps into his solid frame, gripping Din on the arm for balance. 

Din turns to face Chic, his face pinches under his helmet, anger warming him. “You’re not the only one that would be affected if something happened to you. I-...we would be the ones that still suffer.” He knows the Child would be deeply upset.

Chics defensive, puffed up chest deflates, eyes soften. 

“We are going to have a few rules from now on.”

Chic crosses his arms and follows when Din starts towards the Razor Crest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Or have anything you’d like to see, I can incorporate into one of the prompts!


End file.
